


The Spy Who Loved Me [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, James Bond kink, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spy Kink, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' The Spy Who Loved MeOriginal summary:The things Garak is willing to put up with for a little bit of Julian's attention.Kinktober Day 13: Distracted Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 3





	The Spy Who Loved Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spy Who Loved Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991688) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Guess who broke their phone and lost access to their audio files while it was getting fixed! 

If you guessed me, you'd be very very correct. 

Anyway, here is part 13 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. 

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [The Spy Who Loved Me](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-spy-who-loved-me/s-LfzCib4loHe)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-spy-who-loved-me/s-LfzCib4loHe)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fsdguzajchg8q8b/The%20Spy%20Who%20Loved%20Me.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991688) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
